Making It Right
by Queen of Cliffies
Summary: Extended Ending of the season finale of season 3. Colby discusses his betrayal of his friends and coworkers with none other than Dwayne Carter. In the end, he tries to make things right... or as right as they can be. Oneshot. PLZ R&R! Character death.


**Making It Right**

A/N: A missing scene or extended ending to the season finale of NUMB3RS. I just couldn't leave it where they did. I always loved Colby's character so I thought I would add onto it or change it a little bit. I wanted to make Colby not so evil spy guy, so this is what I wrote. It's probably implausible, but oh well. Please R&R.

Summary: Extended Ending of the season finale of season 3. Colby discusses his betrayal of his friends and co-workers with none other than Dwayne Carter. In the end, he tries to make things right... or as right as they can be. Oneshot. PLZ R&R!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car door slammed shut and Dwayne Carter looked over at Colby, "You gave me up, I can't believe you Colby. What did your boss do? Snap his goddamn fingers?"

"I got sick and tired of lying to my friends and co-workers, so I got sloppy," he admitted, a bitter tone sneaking into his voice.

"Yeah and sloppy is what made your lips looser than a two cent whore, right?" Dwayne snapped, shooting a sideways look at the now ex-FBI agent.

"You're still using those stupid metaphores?" Colby retorted before adding, "I told you, I was sick and tired of lying to my friends."

"I was your friend too Colby, or does that only apply to your fed buddies?" He questioned angrily. If it weren't for the handcuffs he'd be punching the other man in the face right about now.

"You aren't my friend Dwayne," Colby shook his head and looked out the window at the freedom he would probably never have again, "Or you wouldn't have used me the way you did."

"Bullshit, everyone uses people," he pointed out cynically with a roll of his eyes, "Hell, you used the people you worked with; you're boss, you're co-workers and that math geek. Why the all of a sudden growth of a conscience?"

"I've always had one," Colby argued through his clenched teeth, "I just fought to ignore it. I felt I had no choice. What with you holding the whole '_I saved your life_' card over my head."

"Yeah and you still betrayed me," Dwayne spat, shifting his hands in the cuffs, "What does that say about you?"

"You aren't the only one who's saved my life," Colby commented softly, thinking about the team he'd been a part of. Now that he'd been arrested and outed as a spy, all those arrests he'd helped make, could go down the drain. "David has saved my life, and so have the others. Don gave me a second chance when he shouldn't have. Even the Whiz Kid kept me safe during one kidnapping case... And the whole team was there for me when it was my bullet that caused the only fatality in a shooting rampage in the FBI offices."

"Aww," Dwayne muttered in a mocking voice, "Granger got himself some friends," his tone changed from mocking to cruelly truthful, "Well guess what Granger. Those people aren't your friends anymore. They're not going to forgive you for what you did. You're in the same situation as me now, waiting for the executioner to stick a needle in your arm."

"Maybe," he said difficultly, before gathering up the little pride he had left, "but I didn't do it for monetary gain. I did it because you made me... because everytime I said I wanted out, you reminded me how once upon a time you saved my life an there was no way I was getting out. You held that over my head and relished the power you had over me. You just loved to use me, didn't you? You knew controlling me was a good resource and you weren't going to lose that resource, were you?"

"Hell no, I wasn't," Dwayne agreed, smirking a little bit, "I saved your life Colby, I own you. You're going to have to face that fact."

"You ruined my life as much as you saved it. Either way, you're so called control doesn't do much if I'm in jail now does it?" Colby let out an odd little laugh, "Why the hell do you think I let myself get caught in the first place? You can't use me anymore and if I have to die or spend the rest of my life in prison, heck, it's worth it."

"You think you're clever, now do you Granger?" Dwayne laughed, "Guess what my friend. I've got plenty more where you came from. Plenty more spies to do my bidding. Maybe I'll have them take down your precious friends?"

"You know what you deserve Dwayne?" Colby asked rhetorically.

"What's that Granger?" Dwayne answered the question anyway.

"A fricken mental institution," Colby muttered, making sure he heard it, "My team will stop whoever you send after them."

"Maybe so, but they aren't your team anymore," Dwayne reminded him, "They're just the people you betrayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One could call it the luck of the draw, but Colby didn't agree. He was stuck sharing a nine by nine cell with none other than Dwayne Carter. Sitting on the bottom bunk, he got out his pen and started to write. When he was finished, he stuck the paper under the pillow.

He deserved where he was, he knew it and so did the team he was once part of. The only thing he wished, was that he could somehow make things right again.

They probably hated him for what he had done, he'd betrayed them and he regretted it with every part of his being. He'd never be a part of that group again. The group he'd fit into, had a place in. They were friendly and worked well together and he'd thrown it all away.

Don had even insinuated that he would have killed Megan, hell Colby knew he could never have done that. But then again, once he had never thought he'd go against his own country. None of them knew how far Colby would have gotten, he didn't know himself. That's why he had done what he did, gotten sloppy, gotten caught, to stop himself. Would he have killed her if she'd gotten in the way? Would he have done something to one of the other agents, or Charlie or some random innocent wandering the street.

He didn't know, all he knew was he had to make things right. He had to make sure that nothing happened to them, they were like his family and they were definetly his friends. He knew he wouldn't appeal any sentence he got, he deserved it and he knew it.

Dwayne was sleeping on the top bunk, snoring peacefully. None of what he'd done even effected him, he didn't care. All Dwayne seemed to care about was the money he made selling his country out to another. Dwayne didn't even care he had dragged a man that had once been his friend into this mess.

Dwayne had threatened his friends... and Colby was going to make it right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Agent Eppes," a formal voice spoke as a man in a suit walked up to him and handed him a seal brown envelope, "There was an incident last night that included a man that used to be one of your agents."

"Colby Granger," Don said quietly and the man nodded, "What happened?"

"He and his cell mate were found dead this morning, coroner says it happened late last night," the man informed him, before sticking out his hand, "I'm Gerrard Monroe, I work security there."

"Were they murdered? W-what happened?" Don shook the man's hand and waited impatiently for an answer. He barely even noticed when Charlie appeared beside him.

"According to what was left behind, murder-suicide," Monroe told him, and Don worked his fingers to unseal the envelope.

"Is it for sure?" He questioned, pulling the crinkled piece of paper from the envelope.

"M.E. signed off on it already Agent Eppes," he mentioned quietly, handing Don the autopsy report as well, "My superiors thought you'd want to look into it yourself or at least know what happened. Besides, the note was addressed to your team."

"Thank you Mr. Monroe, I'm going to go...look at this," Don muttered quietly, gestering for his little brother to come with him.

Monroe left, and both Don and Charlie made their way into the War Room, Megan and David were already there when they got in there, go over a few cases Colby had helped them close.

"Hey, David, Megan," Charlie said quietly, sitting down in one of the chairs, "Something happened last night..."

"What?" Megan questioned, looking at the looks effixed on both the Eppes Brothers faces.

"Colby and Dwayne both ended up dead," Don answered, reading the note in his head, "Murder-Suicide, Colby killed Carter, then himself."

"You've got to be kidding me," David sounded off, even a little choked up.

"I'm not," Don told them softly, "He left us a note."

_Don, Megan, David, and Charlie,_

_I was once one fifth of a team. It was an excellent team, two brothers who are so different, but so alike. A profiler who is one of the smartest women I know, and my partner, who was also my friend. They were all my friends, but I let them down._

_I'm not going to spend my time telling you why I did it, it doesn't matter, because I still did it. I betrayed you all, but I'm going to make things right, or as right as I can make it. I know thinking this is going to help is probably misguided, but right now, I don't really care. I'm probably going to die anyways, so it doesn't matter._

_I'm not going to let someone who saved my life once, and held it over my head for the rest of it, hurt the people who saved my life simply because they cared. I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to make sure his threat never becomes a truth._

_He's not going to hurt anyone again, and neither am I. _

_I wanted to thank you guys for giving me a second chance that I never deserved... and I wanted to mention...I'm sorry._

_Colby_

"Think he meant all that?" David asked, looking solemn.

"Why would he lie if he was planning on killing himself?" Megan commented softly, "I wouldn't see the point, unless he wanted to save his reputation, but what's the use if you're dead?"

"Point taken," David agreed relunctantly, but added in his own two cents worth, "He lied to us for two years, what's to change it now."

"Maybe he needed a change," Charlie spoke up quietly, "Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he just wanted to make things right."

Don slipped an arm around his brother's shoulder, thinking about the note and the words his little brother had just spoken, "Maybe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
